Broken
by beccalucy
Summary: The continuation of Home Sweet Home, Fighting Back, Everything Changes and Fractured. The club is crumbling around everyone. No one is whole anymore and the walls are caving in. Can anyone get alive? Can wrong doings be undone? Will there be a Samcro? Or will they all become broken. This story follows loosely around season 6.
1. Intro

So it has been a long time since I posted, probably about two years- maybe longer, however something has recently stirred in me (probably re-reading all my stories in this saga) to finally finish it. I owe it to my OC Nicole.

I'm sure that I have lost many followers given the lack of updates but if there are any new readers out there and fancy giving this saga a read, then I suggest that you follow the stories previous to this in the order of Home Sweet Home, Fighting Back, Everything Changes and Fractured.

If there are any of my old followers out there I would love to hear from you.

I am four chapters into this knew story and I have a new drive to carry this forward. I plan on posting the first chapter on 23rd February. It will follow season 6 of Sons of Anarchy so if you have not seen it there may be spoilers.

I hope you all enjoy what's to come.


	2. Chapter 1

So I am posting a day early as my schedule tomorrow has gone a little chaotic. So here it goes the follow up story to Home Sweet Home, Fighting Back, Everything Changes and Fractured.

I know that it has been a long time since I last posted and I hope I am still able to deliver the type of writing that previous followers of this saga have come to like. I love Sons of Anarchy; I love my OC and the story I have created for her I hope this story does all of them proud.

I would, as always love to hear your thoughts on this story. I will be updating once a week. Just to set the scene this is a setting chapter to get where we need to be.

Here we go…..

**Chapter 1**

He thought that he had pulled it off, everything was set, he had planned everything down to the last detail, but Jaxon Teller had underestimated his enemy and had not been able to foresee the police.

Tig had pulled the trigger on Pope, finally exacting the revenge on the man that had burnt his daughter alive. This was the part of the plan that went exactly how Jax had planned even down to the detail that Tig accepted that by pulling the trigger he would be using a gun that belonged to someone who he had served for countless years, been his right hand man, but Tig along with his brothers accepted that Clay was not the man that they knew anymore and the club was changing. So Tig was on board, he could exact his revenge on Pope and they would plant the gun and therefore setting Clay up for the murder.

Yes all was going to plan until he met with August Marks.

When August Marks had been unable to get a hold of Pope he knew something was wrong, Pope always answered. So with that in mind he had put into place the back up plan. Samcro would understand their place.

Jax pleaded his case, confirmed that Clay Morrow had in fact been arrested for the murder. He watched August Marks eyes as he finally believed him but it was the actions that followed that sent a shiver throughout his whole body.

August snaked his cell from his jacket and frantically started making some calls. Although he was only hearing one side of the conversation Jax knew what happened and what had been put into motion. 'An eye for eye' that is what Popes motto had been and Jax knew that Pope's right had man would follow through if Pope was unable to.

Jax's thoughts went straight to his wife, his kids, Nicole. They weren't safe!

His fears had been confirmed. August confirmed that his wife and children were safe, however she had been arrested. The police barging through the doors, had made Pope's men step down as they were moments away from breaking down the doors and killing her. Although Tara and his boys were safe this just filled Jax with more questions and worry. He managed to compose himself and ask about his cousin. August confirmed that he sent his men after her but now he couldn't get a hold of them.

Jax let out a frustrated breath. He didn't need this.

* * *

Happy sat with Tig at the clubhouse bar. Tig was drowning himself in whiskey and Happy couldn't blame him. Although Clay and Happy's relationship had been deteriorating for sometime due to his connection with Nicole, this was a big step Tig had done, setting up his brother, so this is why Happy didn't blame Tig for feeling guilty.

Happy took a pull on his beer when his eyes went to the door as he watched his President enter. He felt Tig stiffen next to him. Now Happy knew that Tig was trying to get right with this and he knew that setting Clay up was needed, but right now Tig was half a bottle in and emotional. Happy got to his feet, clapped his hand on Tigs shoulder reassuringly and went to his president.

As he got closer Happy could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" Happy rasped getting to the point.

"Tara's been arrested."

"What for?" Jax looked over at Tig and shrugged in answer to his brothers question. Tig scoffed and went back to his whiskey. Jax frowned. He would allow this today as Tig had done what was needed but something told Jax that he would need to keep an eye on him, betraying Clay may have further repercussions.

"Prez?" Happy's voice gained back Jax's attention. He watched his brothers jaw flex. _How was he going to say this _Jax thought as he looked at his brother.

"You heard from Nicole?" Happy shook his head. Jax nodded running his hand over his face before he continued. "Marks had a plan B, reassurance if anything happened to Pope."

Happy didn't need to hear anymore. He pulled out his phone and dialled her number. It went straight to voicemail.

"He tried to call his men off but he couldn't get hold of them."

Happy started pacing barely hearing what Jax was saying. He called another number this time Phil. No answer. His temper rising at each unanswered call. He tried another number, Lee, voicemail. Lorca…voicemail.

Everyone in the clubhouse turned their attention to Happy when he threw his beer at the wall. Happy knew something was wrong that she was in danger, but the fact was it wasn't just her. She was carrying his kid if she was in danger so was the kid.

"Hap." Jax cautiously made his way towards his brother, he could feel the heat radiating from him.

"I'm going." Jax nodded he didn't need to confirm where he meant.

"Take V-lin with you, not having you ride alone." Happy nodded knowing that it wasn't a request but an order. Jax looked at the bar at V-Lin who like everyone was transfixed on the two of them. V-Lin wasted no time in heading to his dorm to grab some essentials for the trip.

"I'll go." Both heads turned to Tig

"No I need you here with Gemma. And I have to head to Oregon get my kids and sort out Tara."

Happy looked between the two of them, he didn't give a shit who was going where, he was going to Tacoma that was all that mattered so with that he started to head for his dorm as V-Lin had done so he could grab a few essentials.

He could hear the exchange between Jax and Tig continue, well that was till his phone started ringing. The clubhouse went silent.

The ID flashed Lee and Happy felt an uncomfortable flip in his stomach. He answered the call. He was quiet just listening to the information that he was being told. Jax and Tig closing the gap between them. Happy hung up only confirming that he was on his way.

"Hap?" Happy had to try and control his rage when his eyes met Jax.

"She in the Hospital, along with Lee's old Lady."

"How bad?" Happy didn't answer Tig's question as he disappeared down the hall. He had no more time to waste. He needed to get to Tacoma. He needed to get to her.

* * *

Lorca was taken off guard when he heard metal hitting metal but with a glance over his shoulder his stomach dropped to see the SUV purposeful drive into Pams truck, veering it off the road. He hit the brakes of his bike and turned to face the truck that rammed the truck off the road.

He pulled his gun and with four shots he killed the passenger and the driver. When the van came to a stop Lorca went straight over to make sure that the threat was dead.

Lorca looked back for Phil, but he couldn't see him. He would have to wait though. He had to get to them. But first he fired off an SOS text.

* * *

Lorca made his way down the embankment and towards the truck that was on overturned. His pace increasing when the smell of gas hit his scenes. He needed to work fast.

"Pam…Pam…" He shouted as he approached the drivers side. Pam turned her head she couldn't make out the figure as her eyes adjusted to the surrounding but she knew the voice.

"Lorc.. Lorca I'm stuck."

Lorca assessed the truck for the best point of entry, it was a mess, but as the windscreen was pretty well fucked so he decided that was his way in.

"I'm going to break the glass you need to cover yourself ok, Pam can you do that? Pam?" Pam nodded in response.

Lorca was so relieved when he got to the truck to see that Pam was breathing, she was hurt but she was lucid and talking to him.

She was alive and right now he was relieved that he didn't have to make the call to his brother saying otherwise. He just hoped that he wouldnt have to make that call to another brother.

He moved further down the truck so that he could get sight of her, she wasn't. "Nicole, Nicole." Lorca shouted trying to reach her, it took a couple of calls of her name before her eyes finally connected with his, but he could tell that she wasn't completely coherent right now. But Lorca continued.

"I need you to protect yourself, I'm going break this glass. You understand?" He watched as she nodded and slowly moved her arm to cover her face, he couldn't help but notice the blood staining her shirt, or the shard of glass that was wedge into her side…_Fuck _was all that Lorca could think. Lorca kicked serveal times at the windscreen.

Once the glass had given way Lorca went to Pam but she shook off his efforts.

"No, get her out first."

"Pam."

"The baby. She's pregnant."

"Ah shit…" Knowing that she was right Lorca turned his attention to Nicole. He tried the seat-belt but it was jammed. His hand wait to his waistband and he pulled out his knife. He started cutting the seat-belt carefully. He knew if he went to fast she would just drop and the fact that she had a shard of glass lodged in her side and she was pregnant he knew that if she landed wrong he could possibly kill her or the baby.

Once she was free and in his arms. he carried her a good distance away from the truck and laid her down on the grass. He moved her onto her side and quickly removed his cut and laid it under her head. She was coherent, moaning but her eyes were shut. He told her to stay still, not to move. Lorca couldn't have her lodge the glass in any deeper.

Pam was easier to free from the wreckage and she was steadier on her feet, but he still insisted on carrying her to where had laid Nicole.

He wasn't surprised that despite her own injuries Pam went straight to Nicole. Lorca watched as Pam looked at the shard of glass lodged into Nicole's side.

"We need to get her to a hospital NOW."

"I Know" Lorca was fully aware that both women and possibly his brother required medical help, but his eyes looked back to the road at the SUV. Two dead bodies, shot by him, if he didn't get them out of here now or the only place, they would all be going was to the Sheriff's department.

"Lorc!" Pam shouted gaining back his attention

"I know" Lorca replied again. He ran his hand over his face trying to think quick, how could he get them out of this. He needed to see if Phil was still alive. He touched Pams arm gaining her attention away from the young girl. "I need to find Phil; I need you to stay here." His hand moved to her face. He wiped at her blood-stained cheek and knew that she too, was not ok. "I promise I will get you both to a hospital, just stay with me ok?" Pam nodded.

This was a fucking mess, and all for a fucking Whiskey run! He was going to kill the younger Kozik. Lorca made his way up the bank and he almost let out a loud cry when he heard the familiar rumble…his brothers.

Continuing his search as the rumble on bikes approached, Lorca found Phil in the grass verge. He looked intact. Probable road rash but it didn't look as though the truck has connected with him. That was something.

"Phil, come on brother." Lorca reached out to the large man and helped to his feet. "You whole?"

"Yeah. Nicole?"

"Not good" With that sentence the band of brothers came to stop beside Lorca, Lee the first to speak.

"Where is she?"

When Lee had received the SOS of message he knew something bad had gone down and his heart sank as Lorca was with his wife. Barking orders for his brothers to follow Lee ran to his bike. He didn't need an address, he old lady was heading to the store, she always did what she said and there was only one road to the store. He keep going till he found her. Thankfully it wasn't long until they drove upon their brothers, but he didn't like what he was seeing.

"She's down there" Lorca cocked his head behind. He could see Lee ease a little with his reassurance that his Old Lady was ok. "Two dead." This time Lorca pointed to the black SUV. "This was an attack."

"This was Pope." Lorca shook his head. Damn Samcro bullshit bleeding onto them, he knew having her here would bring shit like this, he expressed it quite clearly to Lee, but as Lee said they couldn't say no to the mother charter.

Lorca nodded along with his other brothers to the instruction Lee was giving them. They needed the SUV gone before they could call the emergency services. As Phil's bike was fucked, he was to drive the SUV along with the dead bodies as far away as possible, Lorca and Quinn to follow him. They could deal with the clean-up.

Lee remained at the scene, now business was handled he wasted no time in getting to Old Lady.

Upon his approach he could see that his Old Lady was doing her thing, comforting the young girl but that didn't stop the sickness in the pit of his stomach seeing both her and her clothes covered in blood. He quickened his approach.

"Pamela?"

"Lee." Her voice wavered and there was an element of relief in there. She reached her hand out to him and he took it instantly dropping to his knees to be close to her. Their lips crashed together. If he had lost her he wasn't sure what he would do, she was the better half of him without her he would be incomplete and he would only be left with the dark side for comfort.

"We need to get to a hospital." Pam spoke as their lips pulled apart.

"You ok?" His concern was vibrant, Pam knew he had forgotten just for that moment that they weren't alone. She nodded but her eyes left Lee's momentarily to glance at Nicole beside her, before settling back on her beloved.

"She needs medical help now, she's losing a lot of blood Lee, the baby." Pam hadn't even finished her sentence and Lee snaked his phone from his pocket and was calling the emergency services. Pam squeezed his hand which he still hadn't let of go off. She was so glad that this was her man.

As Lee made the call his words were cut off as the truck exploded.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting I have away. Anyway here is Chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy

**Chapter 2**

Happy parked his bike, he didn't give a shit where, and ate the ground up to the Hospital reception.

"Teller, Nicole." He rasped to the young girl behind the desk.

"One moment." He pulled a face at her, not that she realised she hadn't even looked at him yet. Happy didn't have a fucking moment, he had ridden all night even though he knew that V-Lin had wanted a break he couldn't take a break not till he had seen her, not until her knew that she was safe, his kid was safe. "Your relationship with the patient?"

"The fuck?"

"Hap…" Both his and the girl's attention turned to the new voice. Lee. Happy stalked over to him embracing his brother in a hug.

"Pam?" Lee nodded.

"Fractured wrist, some cuts and bruises." Happy noticed the slight shake of Lee's hand as pulled out his smokes, this is probably where he had been heading when he spotted Happy. "Could have been worse."

Yes, it could have been worse, Happy just hoped that Nicole hadn't come off as the worse. "Where is sh…"

"Second floor." Lee said cutting Happy off. "Doctors haven't told us much sept that she's stable. Told um bout the kid. Said the father was on the way." He watched Happy shift his weight. "Go up tell them who you are, they will probably tell you more."

Happy nodded and side stepped his former President and headed for the elevator. "I'm sorry Hap." He looked over his shoulder at Lee. "She shouldn't have been off the lot."

Happy couldn't agree more. He had left strict instructions when he dropped her off, yes, she technically wasn't his old lady and Tacoma , but she was carrying his kid, that held some weight and he thought that meant that his demands regarding her would have been followed. He was seething about it, however Happy also registered that Lee caught the blowback of letting her out by his Old Lady getting hurt. Happy could let this drop for now as he had major respect for Lee and Pam.

So he nodded and continued to head to where he needed to be.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Happy turned his head. She looked like a nurse; skin like his that hinted to a mix race background, greying hair. She was definitely pushing late 50's maybe early 60's. He could see her eye him before sparing a look at Nicole.

Happy wasn't stupid he was wearing his cut; he knew what he looked like and he knew that details of Nicole's accident would have been sparse so that they could protect the club. So, he got that she was unsure, so he told what she needed to hear, the truth, just like Lee had advised.

"I'm the kid's father." Again, her eyes went to Nicole before curiously meeting his again. Happy ran a hand over his shaved head. "I'm her boyfriend. The baby's father." Boyfriend, not a term he was familiar with, however neither was Old Man.

"Ah, we've been expecting you." The nurse's personality changed instantly. If she noted the age difference though, she didn't show it. "She suffered a blow to the head which ended in some stitches." Happy eyes went to the gash on her temple that was covered in bandages. The lady continued. "She has a mild concussion. She also lost a lot of blood due to the gash in her side from the glass, and some bruising, but given her injures she seems to be responding well. She'll need to be monitored until we can decide when she will fit for release. She did lose a lot of blood so she will be weak, we have done everything that we can."

"The baby?" The woman smiled and walked over to the table beside Nicole. Happy saw her grab something, once she handed it to him, he realised what it was. He was surprised by the sudden rush in his chest, a feeling he had never experienced before, but then again, he had never seen his kid before. There on the sonogram was his baby, he eyes flicked to Nicole before looking back at the picture. They had made this.

"Heartbeat is good, your good lady will just need to take easy for a while, and as I said we will need to monitor her and the baby for a few days. But your lady is strong, she'd fighting but no more accidents, or stress." If this woman had lived her life in Tacoma, which he was sure that she had by the way she looked at him, then she knew the club. He slid the photo into the inside pocket of his cut.

"I'll take care of her." With a nod the nurse left.

Happy took the seat next to the bed the seat was comfortable which was good as he knew that he wouldn't really being leaving it until his girl was truly safe.

* * *

He had spent 3 days watching her eyes flutter open but quickly close. She hadn't moved or properly woken up but the nurses kept telling him that this was normal, but for Happy nothing about this was right. He needed to see those green eyes, he needed to hear her speak, shout shit at him if she wanted to, he needed Nicole Teller.

His Tacoma brothers had frequented the hospital but Happy had only managed a few mumbled words to them. When Pam had visited, he had no choice to speak more, seeing her all battered and bruised did something to him and he felt himself quickly apologising for her getting hurt and asking if she was ok. She had nodded and smiled at him before grabbing some homemade stew from her bag and handing it to him, insisting that he ate and not the hospital crap that they called food. Happy didn't argue with that.

Jax had been on the phone. Filled him. Tara had been arrested for an accessory to murder. That damn necklace she had taken into the prison for Otto had linked her to the murder although all she had done was try and help the Sons get rid of the RICO against case against them. The call had just confirmed to Happy that women shouldn't be used for club business. Like with his other brothers when Jax had asked about Nicole he was a man of few words, just confirmed that she was stable- like the nurse had told- and when Jax had asked when he would be back his answer was "As soon as possible."

With each day that passed Happy found his eyes fixating on the tinniest of bumps that he could see from beneath the covers, which to anyone else would probably go unnoticed but to Happy, that bump was his kid. His hands were itching to take revenge but Lorca had confirmed that the men who ran them off the road were dead, and Jax had ordered that there was to be no blow back on August Marks, so right now Happy had no one to take his frustrations out on. He had still been pissed at Nicole for even thinking about aborting his kid without telling him, but seeing her in this bed, seeing the bump, his kid- their kid, his anger towards her had vanished however that didn't mean that wasn't angry.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to adjust to the room. Her mouth was dry and her body ached all over. Her mind was foggy, where was she? Now that her eyes had adjusted to the lights she looked around the room and that was when the panic set in. She had been in enough rooms like this to know that she was in hospital. She closed her eyes and the memories of the crash came crashing in.

She remembered seeing the two headlights hurtling towards Phil, she remembered seeing Phil get hit, she heard the crash of metal as the van collided into Pam's truck. She felt the fear all over again, and her thoughts went to one thing.

She jolted up in bed, which caused her to wince in pain. Her hand going her side. Tears springing to her eyes when she felt the warm liquid Nicole looked down at her hand. Blood. The baby.

* * *

She was still flat out, no change, so Happy decided now was a good time to take a leak and take a breath. He kept his time away from her side short but he was starting to get pissed off, so today he decided to take a bit of a break. He snaked his the smokes from his cut and started to head outside for a smoke but that was when he saw people running towards the room he had left moments ago. Nicole…._Fuck._

Happy ate up the ground that between him and her room, however he was stopped from entering by the nurse that had been the one who had spoken to him on the first night. He looked down at her his eyes cold.

Like the first night she gave him a silent reassurance. He had known that she knew of the club and seeing her interact with his brothers that confirmed it, but she hadn't judged him or his brothers for the state that his girl was in.

"She's awake, but she freaked out. She pulled her stitches in her side. They are trying to fix that now." Happy heard her but his eyes were peering around her trying to catch sight of Nicole. "Now given…" The nurse realised that he wasn't looking at her she placed her hand on top of his. That gained his attention., so she continued. "She doesn't want to get sedated, that's not good for the baby." Happy started to give her his full attention now. He could hear the tone, she was trying to help. "You need to go in there, you need to calm her down so the doctors can do what they need to do." Happy nodded and he felt her hand release his.

Walking into the room he could see the doctors struggling. He pushed his way through them ignoring the stares. His hand came to rest on her cheek, and for the first time in what felt like a long time he got to see those green eyes.

He watched her body still, her teary eyes trained on him. The words lingering in his head _You need to calm her down_ so with that Happy pushed aside every other feeling.

"Nic breathe…." He could hear whispers of the nurses behind him he ignored it. "You need to let these people help you…."

"Hap the baby.. I know I tried… but…."

"The kid is good." He said cutting her off. "But you need to let them help you." Nicole nodded and with that Happy moved out the way but not before barking at everyone to do their fucking job and help her.

* * *

Day 5 and Happy found himself sat in the Tacoma clubhouse chapel. Nicole had done as her told and let the doctors fix her. After a few questions about Pam, Lorca and Phil Nicole had told him that she wanted to leave. He hadn't argued with her, he was sick of seeing her in the place. When he had asked her Doctor he had looked at him and said that she wasn't ready. Happy didn't buy it, especially the way he had looked at him, so he sought out the nurse , the only one that seemed to understand the situation. He asked two questions. One if the kid was good enough for the travel, and two if his girl was. The nurse agreed that both should be fine if he had her checked out in Charming, and as long as Nicole suffered no stress. That was enough for him and he got Nicole to discharge herself.

Happy hadn't really wanted to go into the details about that night but now he wanted to one thing, why and how she came to be off the lot, which was against every instruction that he had given him. Lee had taken the full blame, but he had explained everything step but step, although unbeknown to Happy Lee had changed the part where it was Pam who suggested Nicole go with her to the store and instead said it was his call. Lee knew that his brother was angry and he didn't want any of that blowing back on his Old Lady.

The explanation hadn't helped Happy, he still wanted to hit someone, and when they all got up and existed the Chapel, Happy finally saw an opportunity to release some of that frustration.

At the bar stood Kozik junior. If he wasn't so obsessed with dealing with his grief over the death of his older brother by staring down a bottle of whiskey. Nicole wouldn't have gone off the lot. And that was the thought that went through Happy's mind as he lunged at him, dealing him a right hook that sent Victor to the floor, Happy didn't stop though and was on top of him where he dealt another blow.

Lee went to stop the fight but Lorca stopped him. Lorca had been wanting to do the same since the night of the accident and after the conversation they had just had Lorca knew that Happy needed this, and buy him taking out his frustrations on Victor this was what Happy needed to get passed what had happened.

Everyone's eyes were on Happy and Victor, who was trying to protect himself against the Killah's blows, until the delicate voice attracted everyone's attention especially Happy's when he heard his name escape from her lips.

Looking over his shoulder he saw her standing between Phil and V-Lin. She looked so small next to Phil. He watched her eyes go between him and Victor but she never said anymore. Happy returned his attention to Victor grabbing his face he lent towards him.

"Your grief almost got my girl killed. The girl your brother last words were to keep safe. Your pathetic. You endanger anyone else in this club, you'll be sharing the ground next to him. You understand me." Victor nodded frantically.

"I'm sorry." He managed to whimper before Happy got to his feet. He looked at his on President and they exchanged nods, meaning that everything was good.

Happy turned his attention to the two brothers standing either side of Nicole. "Take the bags to the truck." As they moved so did Nicole but she stopped when she came to Lorca.

Happy watched as she thanked and apologised- which he didn't like her doing as this wasn't her fault- to his old president and Lorca.

When all goodbyes were done they headed outside. Happy guided Nicole in the truck. Before heading to the drivers side he stopped via Phil. He was riding his bike back. Happy would never let anybody ride his bike but he also didn't want anyone else being in the truck with Nicole. So after he delivered the 'you damage my bike I will kill you' speech Happy climbed into the truck. He spared her a look and she gave him the slightest of smiles. Happy couldn't wait to get her home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They had driven through the night. He had watched her sleep next to him. He had thought about stopping over night but Nicole's answer was just that she wanted to go home. So they stopped for some food, which he noticed that Nicole had just pushed around her plate where V-Lin and Phil inhaled there's.

She was still asleep as they pulled into her drive way. He stepped out of the truck as Phil and V-Lin pulled up. He instructed them to stay with her while he went in as checked the house. Happy wasn't risking anything. Once he was satisfied that the house was clear he came back out. He got V-Lin to take the bags in. When they were alone he turned to Phil.

"Shit you may have heard, bout her. You say nothing, you hear." Phil nodded.

Phil had frequented the hospital a lot to check on Nicole, and he had heard things that his brothers and Nurses were saying, Nicole Teller was pregnant, and he knew that the farther was no other than Happy Lowman. He still remembered the first time he caught them together, he had kept that secret then and he would keep their secret now.

Once Phil and V-Lin had left Happy walked round to the to the passengers side of the truck. She was still asleep. Carefully he scooped her into his arms and carried her over the threshold and made his way down to their bedroom.

There was still a mess from the events that had unfolded the last time the two of them had been in the room. Ignoring it he placed her on the bed pulling the covers over her. She looked peaceful, but first thing tomorrow he was taking her to

* * *

Using his stealth Happy had quietly cleaned up the mess in the bedroom the best he could. He was just about done when he heard a dull knock on the door. He stole a glance at her, she was still flat out, with that comfort he exited the bedroom pulling the door closed behind.

When he opened the door he wasn't surprised to find Jax standing on the other side.

'Hey." Happy just nodded at stepped away from the door and over to the fridge, Jax followed him taking a seat at the table. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping." He responded giving Jax a beer as he took a seat opposite him.

"Looks like you could do with some yourself." Happy shrugged, he could sleep when he was dead. Years on the road he had learnt to survive on the bare minimum sleep. "How is she? Jax continued knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Healing." Jax nodded. Happy raised a brow there was another reason why he was here. "Tara?"

"Lowan is working on it. Bail hearing tomorrow." Truth was Jax didn't know much more as Tara was refusing to see or speak to him, which was pissing him off. Lowan kept telling him that she was doing ok but he needed to see that for himself, especially when Lowan dropped the bombshell that Tara thought that Gemma was the one behind this.

"Clay?"

"He's in PC." Jax took a moment to light his cigarette. "They are not why I'm here though." Happy nodded, he knew was here for a reason. "Lyla." This caught Happy's attention he wasn't expecting to hear that name.

"She ok?" Jax shook his head as he took a pull on his beer.

"She showed up at Diosa. Covered in blood. She took a gig, turned out to be torture porn thing, she didn't know." Happy was pissed hearing this. "We are heading there in morning. I need you with us brutha." Happy was going to be there without a doubt but he couldn't help look over his shoulder in the direction of her room, Jax noticed this. "I'm putting Phil on her, we'll bring her to the clubhouse."

Happy was unsure but at the same time knew that he couldn't say no and he also didn't want to miss out on revenge for Lyla. But he knew she needed to check in at . He would speak to Phil.

"I'm there."

* * *

After draining their beers Jax left and Happy headed down the hall to their bedroom, he stood still when he saw the bed was empty until he heard the door open. His eyes went to hers.

"Hey." She spoke just above a whisper.

Nicole had woken when she heard muffled voices. Ignoring the pain in her side Nicole got to her feet and walked over to her bedroom door, quietly she opened it and straight away knew that it was Jax.

Nicole hadn't spoken to him since that day in the clubhouse, the day he had got physical with her. Jax was the last of her worry though. Happy, the baby they had to be her focus now. Her and Happy had also ended on bad terms the last time that they had been in this room he had also laid hands on her too. But he had been good to her, kind. She heard him refer to her as his girl as he delivered his threat to Victor.

She got back under the sheets. It was 30 minutes later when she heard him enter the room.

"You ok?" Her eyes went directly to his and she nodded.

Happy could tell that she was nervous, and he knew it was because of what went down the last time they were in this room and also the shit that followed/

He had been so angry at her but seeing her lying in that hospital bed had done something to him. He wasn't angry anymore , not with her anyway. But he could tell by looking at her that she didn't know that so he had to stand up as her old man and prove that. He walked over to her and caught her lips with hers. He felt her hesitant but he placed his rough hand on her face pulling her to him, he felt her fall into the kiss and he allowed it to linger for a moment before parting. He didn't move away from her.

"Hap…"

"We're good kid."

"You still want me?" Nicole hated herself for asking but she was weak. Happy had been the best part of her life recently. Yes she had lied to him and try to abort their baby but that was her, it had nothing to do with the man standing in front her. Nicole knew she had deal with getting her head around being a Mom but Nicole needed him.

"Yeah." He rapsed pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Happy knew that she was referring to her trying to abort the baby, he didn't miss her hand subtly going to her stomach.

Knowing Nicole Teller as long as he had he knew she fucked up shit when it got hard, and she had told him that she was worried about the life and with all the shit going on right now he couldn't blame her shit was kicking off from every angle at the moment in the club and he still had to tell her about Lyla which he knew that she wouldn't take well but full disclosure was the only way they were going to get through this. If he was going to be able to protect her and their kid he needed her to do that so he reminded her.

"Full disclosure, only way this will work."

This would be the second time she was agreeing to this, but this time she meant it. She loved him and some of the worse times she faced was because she didn't tell him shit. She was making that mistake again.

"I promise." She kissed him again but as she tried to deepen it she felt him pull. She looked at him questioningly. "Hap."

"We need to talk about Lyla."

* * *

Tara sat in the room waiting for her visitor. She knew that It wasn't Ally Lowan as she had already been to discuss her bail hearing, and she knew that it wasn't Jax because she had instructed Ally to keep Jax away.

She knew that her resistance would just fuel her husbands anger but she just couldn't see him right now. She needed to do this on her own.

The door opened and Tara turned to face a man she had met only once before. Lee Toric and that's when she realised that she had been wrong. Gemma may have threatened to go to the police about the her involvement with Otto and the fact that she had snuck in the cross which he used to inevitability kill the sister of the man standing in front of her, but it was him.

He was talking to her but Tara wasn't listening- at first anyway- as she tried to get her head around what was happening. When she thought that this was Gemma, she felt confident that Lowan would be able to get her out of this but knowing that it was him, Lee Toric, who had gotten her arrested and he was connected, he could make sure that she would never see the outside, never see her boys.

"What do you want? Tara asked trying to gain her composure.

"I want to use you." Toric took a seat across from her. "You need to give up your husband."

"Jax had nothing to do with this and Jax would never order a member to kill a woman."

"Because he's so noble." He remarked bitterly.

"Otto killed your sister with that cross to hurt Jax not help him."

Toric sat back in his chair, he was surprised by her response when he had followed her he had seen the cracks in their relationship, and that was backed up when she took their kids out of Charming alone. But here she was defending him. He needed to approach this differently.

"I can offer you and your boys witness protection. You can go wherever you want, you'll be protected. I know that this wasn't the way that you wanted to do it but it's still an out."

She thought about it only for a second or two, Toric spotted it even if she never admitted it so he continued.

"Women who are related to this club get hurt. What if you are the next collateral damage, what if your sons are?" Toric got to his feet. "You have two weeks to decide."

"I don't need two weeks. I'm not guilty and I'm not a rat."

"Fair enough. Take care of yourself Doctor." Toric walked towards the door be pausing. "I hope you don't end up like my sister."

With the sound of the sound of the door closing behind him Tara let out a shuddered breath before tears started to fall. She needed to get out. She needed to get her boys out. Whatever it took. She needed to speak to Wendy.


	5. Chapter 4

I hope you are all staying safe out there is in this scary world at the moment.

**Chapter 4**

Nicole felt nervous pulling into the Teller/Morrow garage. This place was starting hold more bad memories than good, which was weird considering this was the place she had grown up, the place she had run to for protection. However, the last time she had been inside the clubhouse Jax- the last person she had thought would- had gotten forceful with her. He wasn't the only man who had done that to her.

However she wasn't there for any of them, she was there for Lyla, someone who she considered her friend.

As the truck came to a stop Nicole watched as Phil quickly made his way out of the truck and towards her side. She smiled to herself knowing that this reaction was from a lecture Happy had given him earlier.

Once Happy had explained to her what had happened to Lyla Nicole had insisted that she needed to see her. Happy didn't object, however, he had then insisted that she attend her doctor's appointment at , he had also told her that Phil knew about the baby and he would be taking her. Her first fear was that Phil was going to tell people but Happy said differently, they had both come to the agreement that for now they were keeping the baby to themselves which Happy had also confirmed that he had firmly told Phil. Phil was not to say anything and keep them safe. Hearing Happy say that made her feel safe, loved, but at the same time looking at Phil and seeing the nervous glint in his eye and the road rash across his skin from the accident Nicole felt guilty.

She was brought from her thoughts when Phil opened her door and gently grabbed her by her elbow to lead her out of the truck.

"Phil…."

"Yeah Nicole?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything," Nicole also hadn't forgotten how Phil had been with her when in he had walked into the room Happy had destroyed. "You are a good guy." She saw him blush and it made her smile. "But… lets try and play down this." Nicole motioned between them. It wasn't so much that he was helping her, she had been in a car accident that ended up in 12 stitches in her side but it was the look in his eye and the extra careful action he was taking towards her. It was sweet but if Gemma clocked this she would start asking questions. Nicole could probably pass it off as though he had a little crush on her or something but Nicole didn't want to do that.

"Sorry Nicole." Phil apologised moving his hand from her elbow.

"Need to keep the secret for a bit longer Phil." He nodded. Phil had heard the same thing from Happy but not delivered as nicely as her.

With a smile exchanged they started to make their way into the clubhouse.

"Oh my god Lyla." Nicole rushed over to her friend who was sat at the bar. "You ok?" Nicole asked embracing Lyla carefully.

"I will be." Nicole watched the tears form behind her beautiful blue eyes.

"What happened?"

"Ima got me the gig." Lyla watched Nicole roll her eyes and let out a sigh. "She didn't know." Lyla admitted. Nicole watched her friend take a sip of the clear liquid. Nicole knew it was alcohol, but she didn't judge she had been there more than most. Although she did feel a distaste in her mouth when she mentioned Ima. "I needed the money." Again, Nicole could not judge.

"I'm so sorry Lyla I should have done more, we should have done more." Lyla knew which 'we' Nicole was referring to. And she couldn't disagree more everyone had been so good to her and the kids and it wasn't like Nicole didn't have her own shit going on. That was evident just looking at her.

"Everyone has done everything they could." She took another drink this time leaning across the bar and grabbing another glass and a bottle of Vodka confirming to Nicole that it was Vodka. "Since Ope, it's just been be hard. Three kids, one income…." She pushed the freshly pored glass towards Nicole. "It's all I know what to do."

"Lyla." Nicole was sympathetic to her but Nicole couldn't change her situation as much as she wanted to. All she could say was "I'm sorry"

Lyla shrugged and took another drink. She pushed the glass that she had filled before towards Nicole. It took a second, and watching Nicole glance at the drink and back at her for Lyla to realise.

"Oh my god." Hearing those words Nicole quickly looked around, thankfully they were alone. But Nicole still clamped her hand down over Lyla's.

"Yes I am." Nicole answered without the question being aired.

"What happened?"

"I didn't have it." Nicole answered referring to the abortion. "Happy knows, he found out about the abortion."

"Shit. You ok?" Nicole nodded her mind flashing back to her bedroom, the argument with Happy. The way he chocked the truth out of her. "Nicole." Nicole wiped a tear that fallen and shook her head looking at Lyla with a small laugh.

"We make a right pair." Yes, they did Lyla thought as they both sat at the bar covered in bruises.

"Yeah we do." Both of their attention went to the door to the clubhouse opened to reveal Phil. Nicole knew that was her cue.

"I've gotta go." Nicole got to her feet and hugged her friend before dropping a kiss onto her cheek. "Take care ok."

"You too."

Nicole walked over to Phil and they both headed outside and that's when Nicole ran straight into her Aunt. Nicole had been nervous about this. Her and Happy had decided with everything that was going on and the fact that she was able to hide her growing bump that they would keep the baby between them, however if anyone could sniff out their little secret it was the woman standing in front of her.

"Gemma."

"Hey baby." Her Aunt pulled her into a hug which Nicole tried to keep short, so she pulled away quickly. She also tried to ignore the questioning look on her Aunts face. "You ok?"

"Yeah. We're on our way to ." She saw the questioning look. "The condition of Happy for discharging myself. It's just check-up." Nicole felt bad. Happy had divulged what Gemma's part was in Clay's arrest and Nicole really did want to be there for her Aunt but right now she needed to get to her appointment plus Gemma made her nervous.

"Ok."

"Look lets catch up again ok." She gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the truck.

Phil was hot on her heels until he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at Gemma. "Her and the killah ok?"

"Uh, yeah." Gemma nodded but Phil could tell that she wasn't buying it. "Uh I should be going Gemma." Phil didn't wait for a response instead he quickly followed behind Nicole.

"We're going to have to be careful around Gemma." Nicole reminded Phil.

"Yeah." And Phil couldn't agree more the matriarch always terrified Phil.

* * *

After his disappointing talk with Tara Teller, Lee Toric tried another way in because he had to bring down Samcro, they killed his sister. But Clay Morrow even though he had been excommunicated from his brothers, family, Clay had insisted that he wouldn't sign anything that could incriminate the club.

No Clay Morrow wanted to see Gemma, Jaxon and Nicole.

It infuriated him but if Toric wanted his revenge he needed to do this. He needed Clay Morrow.

He made the necessary arrangements for the visitation. All three of them would receive a notice of a request to visit Clay Morrow.

* * *

Nicole kept finding herself staring at the picture. Although she had had a scan in Tacoma, this was the first time that she had heard the heartbeat and Nicole didn't know how to feel. It was surreal. The heartbeat belonged to her and Happy's child, they had created that. She was going to be a mother and Happy a farther. Nicole still couldn't wrap her head around it. She hadn't lost those fears of the fact that she was probably not fit to be a mother, but she had no choice now. Nicole felt the tears burn her eyes. But her focus moved from the picture when she heard the sirens ahead. Tucking the picture into her bag she looked at the sight in front of her.

Phil slowed down the truck. "Is that the school?" Nicole said aloud not really expecting an answer and she didn't get one.

They drove closer and could see ambulances and police cars surrounding the school as children were being led out by armed police.

Nicole had a bad feeling; she had seen scenes like this on the news before. It meant one thing usually, a school shooting. Nicole's hand went to her stomach.

"Phil get me home."

* * *

Happy watched her sleeping, she looked like he felt wiped out. Today had been a long day, first the retaliation on those scumbags who had hurt Lyla, and god knows how many other girls, and then they had crossed paths with Charles Barosky. Nero had warned them about this, Barosky was a corrupt ex-cop, he ran the Stockton docks, which just so happened to be where those scumbags had been. When Jax had explained to him why they had gone onto his patch and caused a riot Barosky gave them a pass, in fact he had provided them with a job opportunity. All was good until he introduced his business partner, Colette Jane, the madam. Happy saw it as did some of his brothers. All the shit going on with Jax and Tara at the moment, Tara refusing to see Jax, Tara going behind Jax's back with Wendy there were cracks starting to form and Happy knew how Jax was going to heal them.

His fingers moved a piece of stray from her pretty face. She stirred.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." He rasped as Nicole shifted in the bed and propped herself up leaning towards him brushing her lips against his. Happy needed that and he went to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. He looked at her curiously.

"There was a school shooting today." Happy ran a hand over his head. Now he understood. He had heard the news, they all had and it was hard 3 kids and a teacher killed 10 more kids seriously injured. There was no more information provided, no information on the shooter. Samcro would do their bit to help where they could to get justice.

But he knew given the fact that Nicole was knocked up and kids were involved he knew where her head was at. She was panicking. He reached out and cupped her face in his hand, his thumb rubbing over her cheek. "Get out your head Nic." He felt her lean into his hand. "I ain't letting the kid get hurt."

Nicole moved forward and kissed him again this time deeper, Happy moved closer his hand wrapping around her waist.

She pulled away for the slightest of seconds. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know kid."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jax looked at the woman lying next to him the woman that was not his wife. Collette Jane. Jax couldn't explain what it was that had made him do it, maybe it was the shit storm that his club was riding straight into, maybe it was the fact that his wife had betrayed him, maybe it was the fact that she wouldn't see him, maybe it was the way Collette looked and him, maybe it was the way that she trailed her finger across his cheek. He figured they all had something to do with the reason that he had fucked her. She was a professional though, this wasn't going to turn into a clinger, Collette knew that he was married, knew that he still loved his wife despite the betrayal. This wouldn't blow back on Tara.

And with the thought of Tara Jax got up and put his clothes back on. He took one final glance at her and left. There was somewhere he needed to be.

* * *

Nero was trying his hardest to pleasure her, he was performing some of his best work, he thought, right now but he could tell that something wasn't right.

Throwing back the covers Nero looked up at her 'What's wrong Gemma?"

"Sorry baby." With that Nero knew that they were not going to continue their morning fun so he moved further up the bed towards her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Nero raised his brow. "Nicole she was weird yesterday."

"Child has been through a lot." Nero tried to reason.

"Yeah I guess." Nero could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"What you thinking mumma?"

"That my kids are gonna kill me." They both scoffed at the statement. "Now where were we."

"Now you're talking mumma." Nero crashed his lips on to hers, his hand moving down her body. It was almost there, his hand almost between her legs when they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit."

"Ignore it." Gemma shook her head.

"Could be Nicole." Nero moved knowing that their fun was over.

As the knocking continued Gemma rushed to the door. She pulled back the curtain just to check who was there. She sighed and looked back at Nero who had followed her.

"Well it's not my gardener, it must be for you." She snapped annoyed that it wasn't her niece. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with her and whenever Nicole was off something was wrong. Gemma moved away from the door to allow Nero closer.

Before Nero had even fully opened the door his friend barged his way in. "Woah, easy ese."

"Sorry Man but we really need to talk." Both men looked at Gemma.

"I'll go and make some coffee."

"What is it?" Nero asked.

"That school shooting yesterday. It was Matthew, the one who shot everybody."

"Who?" Gemma asked intrigued. She had seen the news, it made her feel sick because her mind went instantly to Abel.

"My Ol'Ladies kid."

"Jesus Christ." She spoke just above a whisper. Nero wiped his hand over his face as he spared a look at Gemma.

"It was my KG9 mano."

"Shit." Gemma and Nero spoke in unison.

* * *

He watched her potter around the kitchen, she had been quiet since she had gotten up. He knew it was the sonogram, and probably the shooting that was playing on her mind today.

Walking over to her he snaked his arms around her waist, his fingers brushing over her stomach she turned and smiled at him, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You al'right?" He rasped.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He caught her lips with his.

"Get out of that head of yours." He ordered against her lips.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry kid." Nicole kissed him back.

"Can't help but think about yesterday, the shooting."

"I know. That won't be our kid."

She turned back facing the stove where she continued cooking French toast. "You don't know that Hap."

"Yeah I do." Again he brushed his fingers over her stomach. "If it's boy the kid would be able to handle himself, if the kids a girl then I will protect her." Nicole let out a little laugh.

"Here." She said sliding the toast onto a plate and handing it to him. She chucked more into the pan, which he was glad to see that she was cooking more for herself. He took a seat at the table.

"You know if it's girl trust me she will be able to handle herself too." It was Happy's turn to laugh .

"Yeah she'd be your daughter that's what worries me." Nicole walked over to him and playfully smacked his arm.

"Asshole. I'm just going to grab the post watch the stove." Happy nodded shovelling the food in his mouth as she opened the back door.

She wasn't long but when she returned into the kitchen closing the door behind her Happy could sense that the situation had changed. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked discarding his breakfast and making his way to her.

"It's Clay….He wants to see me."

* * *

Tara headed towards the exit with Lowan and that's when she saw him. She turned to Lowan. "I told him not to come." Allie spoke defending herself to the unasked question. "Do you want me to tell him to leave?"

"No." Tara answered turning towards Lowan. "I wrote down everything that I could remember." Tara states handing Lowan some journals that she had been writing during her time inside. "Did you start the other paperwork."

"Yes."

"I'll see you soon."

Tara put on her cream leather jacket and walked outside to Jax. He didn't say anything. He handed her a helmet and glasses and still no words were spoken by either of them. She climbed on the back of his bike and they rode off.

* * *

Toric couldn't believe his luck, when he heard about the shooting, he heard it was a KG9, he knew, hoped that the Sons were involved in this , it could be his chance to bring them down.

He called an old friend in the force who owed him and he delivered, he let him on the scene, he told him the details and confirmed his suspicions about the gun. He also introduced him to the new DA. Maybe things were finally starting to go his way.

* * *

Jax watched Tara with the boys, the love she had for them was evident. He hated what they were going through, what she was having to go through because she helped the club, but he hated that she had drawn up guardianship papers for his kids. It felt like she didn't trust him all the times that he said that he wanted to take the club straight. The deal he made yesterday with Colette and Barosky was going to help towards that. He could expand Diosa and yes it was trashy money but it was clean money and that's what they all needed.

He needed to have that conversation with her but before he could Gemma, who had been looking after the kids when they entered, pulled him aside and explained that something was going on with Nero's crew and he was on his way over.

Jax sighed they just never seem to catch a break. And with that thought there was a knock at the door. He walked over to open it, but instead of seeing Nero like he presumed it was Happy.

"Hey Prez."

"Everything alright?"

"Can I have a word." Jax nodded and moved aside letting him in. He saw Happy take in the crowded place. He turned back to him. "In private."

Jax nodded and ushered him into the kitchen, sparing a glance to both his mother and Tara. He didn't miss the look in Tara's eye. Happy would only be here for two reasons, club business or Nicole, and he knew that his wife was still not on speaking terms with his cousin, and in honestly he hadn't spoken to her since he had lost control with her in the clubhouse, he hated that day. Looking away from his wife he looked at his brother, yeah this was about his cousin.

"Nicole?" Jax questioned, keeping his voice quiet knowing that his wife and mother were close.

"You get your mail?" Jax frowned at the question but shook his head. Grabbing the mail had be the least of his worries today. Before Jax could verbally answer Happy shoved a letter into his hand. Taking a second to open it Jax knew what it was, and he suddenly understood why his brother was in his kitchen looking pissed.

"She ain't seeing him brother." Jax ran his hand over his face as he momentarily turned away from his brother.

"Give me a sec." Happy nodded.

When Jax existed the room and headed towards his mailbox Happy presumed, Happy heard the familiar click of heels. He turned to see Gemma. He nodded his head. He could tell she was curious, typical Gemma.

"How's my niece?"

"Good." Nicole has expressed her concerns about Gemma and finding out about the pregnancy. Happy wasn't going to give the matriarch anything.

Before she could ask another question Jax returned, in his hand a letter looking very familiar to one Happy had handed him.

"You got one too?" Jax nodded in response.

"Got what?" Jax realised for the first time that his mother had joined the room. As Happy had done with him he handed her the letter. "Clay wants visitation."

Gemma looked between the two and it clicked. Clay wanted to see Nicole. And judging by Happy's presence he was pissed about it, Jax didn't look to pleased either

"Did you get one?" Jax asked to his mother.

"Didn't have time to look with, well you know." This time is was Happy's turn to be confused.

"Yeah." Jax could see the questioning look in Happy's eye.

* * *

Tara had been trying to focus on her boys, she didn't care why Happy was here she had just gotten out of prison, she hadn't spoken to her husband and that was fine because the two boys infront of her was her only concern. She noticed however that this wasn't the same for her mother in law. As soon as Jax had left the house Gemma was on her feet heading to the kitchen. Of course, Gemma couldn't help herself. Gemma needed to know everything and that was just another reason why Tara had done what she had done.

The second was moments after Jax returned into the house with a bunch of mail and then a knock at the door came.

Tara got up and went to the door, a brief flashback of the police kicking in the door, popped into her head but this was soon diminished when Nero let himself in. Jax obviously hadn't flipped the lock back down.

"Tara." She sensed that he was going for a hug she didn't object but it was awkward. "Good to see you back where you belong."

Those words caused her to stiffen up and pull away. By the look on Nero's face he noticed this. " Jax is in the kitchen."

Tara led the way even though Nero knew where he was going. All eyes turned to them as they entered. Tara's missed Jax's eyes and went to Happy's. Tara held the contact for a moment before looking at Jax. She said nothing just looked back at Nero and left the kitchen. She didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on. She headed back to her boys.

Happy looked around the now crowded kitchen. His private word turning in to not such a private word but that was the Teller family, and he figured judging by Jax that Nero had the reason why Gemma was unable to check her mail this morning.

"So what's this about?" Jax asked. He watched Nero look over his shoulder at Happy, Jax just gave a nod as a silent instruction that Happy was fine.

"The school shooting yesterday." Happy's interested peaked at this point, he remembered the conversation with Nicole earlier, where he tried to put her at ease. Something told Happy what Nero was about to tell them Happy wouldn't be able to that after. "The boy, the shooter. it was my cousins Ol'Lady, he used a KG9."

"Ours?" Happy rasped over Jax's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Fuck!" Jax hit his fist against the counter, as he took a deep breath. "What did she tell the cops?" Jax asked thinking of the mother

"She didn't give it up not yet."

"Not yet?" Happy asked not liking the sound of it. Nero nodded, he understood the question. He looked back at Jax.

"She's an ex-Junkie." Both Happy and Jax stiffened at this revelation. The revelation hitting a little to close to home. "We've got to get her lost." Jax nodded and couldn't agree more.

Jax spared a glance to Happy who nodded. "We have a cabin we can take her to."

Nero nodded. Jax walked over to Happy. "I'm gonna need you on this brutha."

"I'm there Prez."


	7. Authors note

Hi all my lovely readers,

I hope that you are all keeping safe in this new world we are now living in. I just wanted to update everyone (although im sure my story has been the last thing anyone has been thinking about) that I know it took me a long time to start writing this part of the Nicole/Happy saga and now it has stalled again and I am sorry for that.

During this pandemic I have been working double overtime with my work (im sure many people have) and this whole situation we are all in with lockdown I have found it quite draining so my free time has not been spent writing which is weird because that is my normal go to. But I have felt really out sorts recently and really up and down emotionally.

However, as things have started to ease back into some normality in England I have started to feel more normal and I have started to pick up writing again.

From the story perspective I will be uploading in the next week or so and then should be back to once a week (I hope).

Thank you all again for your support. I too really want to complete Happy and Nicoles story. I know exactly how I have it planned but it does take some time to make sure I incorporate the show to work for my story.

Thank you again for the support and stay safe everyone.


	8. Chapter 6

Hi all, thank you for you continued support and I hope that you are all surviving the current pandemic wherever you are in the world. I have been working on many chapters on this story during lockdown (when I can in between work) but I have forgotten how much stuff went on in season 6. especially with the character arc I have created for Nicole so it is taking me a little longer to tie everything together. Anyway I am really enjoying writing at the moment so please enjoy.

Chapter 6

Nicole was cleaning up the kitchen. After telling Happy about Clay he instantly took the letter from her, gave her a kiss before saying he would handle it. He grabbed his cut off the back of the car and he left.

Nicole felt sick, and when the door slammed behind Happy she found her sitting on the kitchen chair, burying her head in her hands. She wondered if life was ever going to be easy. She knew club life was hard, she had grown up in this life but it really just felt like it was hit after hit at the moment. Yes some, or rather a lot she had created herself but she really needed things to calm down she needed a break.

She sat like that for a while before getting back onto her feet, she couldn't wallow in the state of her life forever she had to be stronger. Moving over to the sink Nicole started clearing up the breakfast she had made which had quickly got discarded.

She was almost done when she saw Gemma coming the drive. Nicole hand instinctively went to her top to make sure it was not clinging to her small growing bump. Keeping this from Gemma was going so hard.

"Hey baby" Gemma let herself in and dropped a kiss on her nieces' cheek.

"Aunt Gemma." Nicole watched Gemma take a seat at her table as she placed some paper from her bag on the table. Nicole knew what it was. "You got one too?" Gemma nodded. No explanation needed from her niece. "Jay?" Again, Gemma nodded. Nicole started putting away the plates she had just washed.

"Your Old Man doesn't want you going." As her back was to Gemma Nicole tried to compose herself. She knew Gemma was going to try her. She turned and faced her aunt.

"It's more I don't want to. Are you going to see him?"

"Jax wants me too." Nicole wasn't surprised by that, Jax got people to do what he wanted, but she was curious as to why Jax wanted her to go there.

"Is something going on with Clay?"

"Guess that's what I'll find out." Nicole shook her head and returned to her cleaning. Gemma watched her niece and she was reminded of the scene that she had walked into in the clubhouse before Nicole had left for Tacoma. Her son with his hands on her.

It was a shock to see. the two cousins had always been so close and Jax always protected her from any hurt, he was never the one to cause the hurt, but even Genna saw how forceful Jax was being with her that day. Gemma had noticed that there had been a change between the two they had become distant, but Gemma never expected them to get to that point and Gemma didn't like. They were family they shouldn't be fighting one another. Gemma would get these two back together and the best way to do that was to keep Nicole close to the club, the family, her family and not just hiding out with Happy.

Gemma moved from the table and over to her niece placing her hand on her arm, causing her niece to look at her.

"Will you come with me?"

"Gem I don't wan…."

"I'm not asking you to see Clay, just want you there."

"I'm not sure." Gemma smirked.

"Well technically you won't be breaking your Old Mans order." Nicole shook her head.

"I told you it was my decision."

"Sure Baby." Nicole knew Gemma didn't believe her and she was right it was Happy who said no, straight away, he hadn't even asked her just took the request and headed out the door. Nicole was a little torn she did have questions for Clay but the thought of being in a room with him alone, well Nicole didn't like the thought of that. "Now get yourself ready. I'm not doing this without you."

Nicole was unsure but something in her Aunts eyes told her that she really did want her there and given everything Gemma and Clay have been through Nicole couldn't say no.

"Ok."

Nicole moved around her aunt and down to her room, snagging the phone off her dresser. She dialled his number but it went straight to voicemail. When she hung up and tried again which again went to voicemail she decided this time to just leave a message.

"_Hap it's me just wanted to let you know im uh..im taking Gemma to see Clay." _She paused even though she knew there wasn't going to be a response. "_ Im not going to see him just think Gemma needs the support. Call me later."_

Nicole grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror, what was the worst that could happen.

* * *

Jax inhaled deeply on his cigarette, they had gotten Arcadio's Old Lady up to Happy's cabin, it hadn't been easy, she had shot up meaning that now the ex-junkie was back to being a junkie, and from his experience with junkies they caused nothing but trouble which was the last thing he needed a he had to leave to meet the Irish.

Jax wondered if he was ever going to catch a break.

But as he should there at the meeting point with Tig and Chibs watching Galen and his me walk towards them Jax knew that the break was not going to happen any time soon, Galen was Clay's boy. This conversation was going to end badly.

Discarding his spent cigarette, Jax walked towards the entrance greeting Galen and his knew friend.

"Jackson, this is Connor Malone. He'll be handling things for me stateside now." All the men extended introductions, Connor extending the introduction to Chibs using his first name 'Philip'. Showing their history from Ireland. Jax took note of that.

"Thanks for sticking around." Jax said gaining back the attention of Galen who he noticed was clearly taking note of the change in ranking on their cuts.

"I hate California, but after I heard about Clay thought it was best to stick around." Galen answered still observing the change in ranks.

"What happened with Pope?" Connor added.

Jax kept emotion free from his face but inside that question caused him a lot of emotion Tara, his children, Nicole, Opie. Pope caused him nothing him nothing but hurt and he had dealt with that the only way he knew how. To haved him killed him. To finally end it all. However, that gave him another opportunity to solve another problem. Clay.

"Clay let his rage get the better of him. It wasn't the Club. He got sloppy."

"I've known Clay a long time, he's many things but sloppy isn't one of them." Jax knew that Galen would be a hard sell and knowing that Tig was present, Jax led Galen away from the group, as what he was about to say could be uncomfortable for his brother.

"Do we have a problem here. You know I can't control Clay?"

"Last time I spoke ta Clay he wanted two things, ta lay low in Belfast and ta set himself as US distributor as he said your were looking ta shed da gun business." Jax knew Clay had reached out but he decided not to address that.

"You're right I am getting out of the business. Its not the same anymore we're under the microscope. MC has barely passed though a RICO crush." And that was the truth. The club maybe clear of it but he was still dealing with the collateral damage of that. Plus there was the current mess the club was facing. "Yesterday some kid blew away half of his classmates with one of our KG9s. That shit is public. The heat is to much. I've got to get us out of guns"

Galen shook his head he had been here before this was nothing that they couldn't get out of. And even if it wasn't, he couldn't get away from the fact that he needs a gun distributor.

"I would advise against that Jackson." Galen warned.

"I figured you would say that. I have another charter set up. You wouldn't lose your distribution just it will be in another territory."

"I need full details." Jax nodded "I will take this back to the kings. But you need to sweeten it. You need to double the business."

"I never said this was going to double the business."

"We have spent many years building this business there's no way I'm gonna let it default to the chinks. And if Clay does get locked up I want access to him I need him to make sure people stay with us."

Jax ran his hand over his face. He hated that Clay was still causing him problems. First the visitations requests to himself, Gemma and Nicole- which had led to a conversation with his brother- and now Galen wanted Clay and he wasn't leaving him with much choice.

"Ok but the club can't be a part of that. He is excommunicated."

"I understand. But uh we canana make that work." Jax offered Galen his hand as a gentleman's agreement but Galen didnt accept it. "But we have one small problem." Jax knew it was to good to be true.

"What?"

"We have a surplus of KG-9s which I've got to ship all out to ya."

"Did you not hear me. We are done."

"I know but you know how it works fear stokes the imagination. Everyone wants the deadliest gun."

Jax wiped his hand over his face. That statement made him feel sick to his stomach and all he could think about was what happened, what if that had been his children involved in that shooting. And then to hear Galen try and capitalise on that tragedy made him want to throw a punch in his face but Jax knew he couldn't do that but there was something he could do.

Galen placed his hand on Jax's shoulder "We could double the price. But until then business as usual." Still stunned and fighting the urge not to attack Galen Jax nodded and him walk away.

When Galen and Connor got back into their car Chibs and Tig walked over to Jax.

"What was that about?" Tig asked. Jax looked at him and then looked at Chibs. Now his second in command.

"Get the prospects to move these guns to the warehouse, I don't want anything on the street until I say so."

"Jackie we have a lot of people waitin' for deliveries." Chibs said trying to reason with his president as he knew what this would mean for the club.

"I DON'T CARE." Jax knew that he was losing his cool, but he couldn't help it. Chibs went to say something else but Tig stopped him and for that Jax was grateful.

Walking away from his brothers he mounted his bike ready to deal with the next fucked drama.

* * *

Nicole sat in the plastic chair. She checked her phone, still nothing from Happy which meant he either hadn't got her message or he had and he was on his way here, she wasn't sure what was worse.

Her Aunt had been in with Clay a little over 15 minutes. Nicole would be lying if she said that she wasn't intrigued to know why Clay wanted to see her and what he wanted to say but she couldn't betray Happy and she couldn't go in that room even if Gemma had tried to persuade her on the ride over. Nicole and Happy were just getting back on a good path, and that was what was important to her now and. Her and Happy.

However her mind did wonder back to her aunt and the conversation that she was currently having. She didn't have to wait much longer when Gemma came rushing down the hallway. Nicole could see her aunt was clearly upset. She got to her feet. "Gem?"

"I just need a minute." Gemma gave Nicole no choice as she ran into the bathroom across from where Nicole had been sat.

Nicole rarely saw Gemma like this so Nicole sat back down and respected her aunts wishes. She was intently watching the bathroom door though, so much so that she didn't realise that someone was approaching her until they sat down next to her. Nicole instantly felt uncomfortable as she turned to face the man. She tried to ignore him but when he spoke she couldn't.

"Emotional conversation."

"Excuse me." Nicole asked as looking back at him and away from the door.

"Gemma, Clay." And that was all Nicole needed to hear. She wanted to get away from this man so she went to get up but he placed his hand over hers that rested on the chair. It wasn't rough in fact it was a soft touch.

It was then that both of their attention turned to the bathroom door. Nicole looked at Gemma and could see fresh tears, even though she knew Gemma had tried to hide the evidence. Nicole watched as Gemma's eyes went to Nicole and this man who still had his hand rested ontop of hers.

"That must have been very emotional Mrs Teller. Lots of emotions still there." It all started to click for Gemma.

"You're the coward behind the glass." It was a statement.

"Lee Toric….Pamela's was my sister. The woman Otto Delaney murdered."

Nicole instantly pulled her hand from under his, grateful that he didn't stop her. As soon as they both heard that name the Teller women knew how bad this could be.

"Gemma lets go." Gemma ignored Nicole.

"You're law?" She said finally understanding Tara's arrest, Clay's protection and the reason why he had just split all that sorrow to her. "You protecting him?"

"I don't want to spoil the big surprise he really wants to tell Jax himself. " Nicole turned to face Toric at that point, sudden anger coming over her.

"Clay can go and fuck himself." Toric got to his feet and Nicole felt Gemma hold her arm.

"He wanted to see you too, I wonder what sorrows he would weep to you?" Toric reached out to Nicole but Nicole took a step back hitting the wall behind her.

Gemma could sense the unease of her niece and also where this conversation was going. So she stepped between Nicole and Toric.

"You're a dick." Without further words Gemma pulled her niece behind her and marched them out of the building.

"What did Clay say?" Nicole asked as she got into the passenger's side of Gemmas car.

"Doesn't matter." Gemma turned over the ignition. "I need to speak to Jax."

"Ok, but Gem…" Nicole was cut off by her aunt.

"Where is Happy's cabin?" Nicole was shocked she didn't expect that. Why would Gemma need to know that? Gemma was now looking at Nicole.

"Gemma why do you need to know where Happy's cabin is?" Nicole's tone was profoundly serious right now. She knew Happy had business to deal with today but the cabin that was never part of club business or Gemma business. "Why?" Nicole asked again.

"I will let your old man explain just tell me where to go."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

I hope everyone is staying safe xx

Jax pulled up to the cabin. Parking his bike he removed his helmet, fingers sliding through his hair. Before going inside he took a moment. What Galen was asking was a hard ask. Jax needed Clay to be gone but it seemed no matter how hard he tried Clay just seemed to cling on. That was proven that morning with Clay reaching out to him, his mother and Nicole. That was Clay again trying to claw his way back and with Galen pushing for Clay Jax was again being pushed into a place that he wasn't comfortable with, and he couldn't let Clay get what he wanted.

With that thought Jax tackled the next thing on his list. Dealing with a junkie who's 9 year old son shot up his classmates with one of the their KG9s. That was that hardest thing to swallow today. He thoughts just went to his sons.

Walking into the cabin Jax greeted his brothers.

"How she doin'?" His question was directed to Nero but it was Arcadio who answered as he entered the main room from the bedroom.

"She's fine." Jax looked at him but quickly shifted his gaze to Nero looking for a little more of the truth.

"She's level, need to keep her that way I have my guys doing a run." Jax was grateful for the honesty but he knew what that meant. She was on a come down and the fact that Nero was gathering another hit for her meant one thing to Jax that this shit was just going to get worse.

Hearing the chair shift behind him Jax locked over his shoulder his eyes made contact with Happy's. He looked pissed and Jax understood where that was coming from, it was Nicole. And Jax felt it too. Happy had confirmed just before they sent Nicole off to Tacoma that she was clean but drugs was an issue and seeing Darvany like she was it reminded them both of what Nicole could be.

Jax didn't get to say anything else when their attention was drawn to the sound of a car pulling up. Juice looked out the window. "It's Gemma."

"Jesus Christ." Jax, closely followed by Nero headed for the door.

* * *

Nicole asked no questions on the drive just directed Gemma where she needed to go. Nicole understood why Gemma needed to see Jax, and although she would let Happy explain the rest that didn't mean that all of this wasnt giving her an uneasy feeling in her stomach and for once recently it wasn't the baby.

As Gemma parked the car Nicole noticed Jax and Nero making their way outside. Gemma rolled down the window.

"I need to talk to you." Gemma pointed to Jax and Nero clearly got the message as he nodded to Gemma and headed back inside.

Nicole could tell that her cousin hadn't notice her yet, well until he reached the car that was. Nicole eyes quickly diverted as she followed Gemma and existed the car.

Gemma noticed her sons eyes lingering on Nicole. There was concern on his face  
and Gemma knew that this was the first time he was seeing Nicole since Tacoma. Nicole still displaying signs of her accident, the accident caused by blow back of Jax's actions. Gemma was still glad to she that concern there in her sons eyes. There was hope for these two.

"You ok?" Jax asked Gemma even though his eyes were still following Nicole as she walked around the car to join them.

"Happy here?" Nicole asked before Gemma could answer Jax's question.

"Yeah he's inside." Nicole nodded and started to make her way towards the cabin but Jax stopped her. "You can't go in." Jax moved infront of her blocking her path. He didn't want Nicole walking in there blind. "I'll grab him in a sec." Nicole shook her head, her fears confirmed something was going on. Although annoyed she remained standing where she was. Jax looked back at Gemma. "So what did he say?"

"I found out who's protecting Clay." Jax knew that he had asked his mother to go to see Clay but he was surprised to see Nicole with her. Did she see Clay too? "That nurse that Otto killed it was her brother. "

"Oh shit."

"He's a Marshall." Gemma took a breath, the memories of Clays words had constantly be replaying in her head and she just wanted to forget them but Jax needed to know. "Clay was spilling all this shit about how he forgives me, love me, us..." Gemma gestured to the three of them. "He said he's sorry."

"Doesn't sound like Clay. "

"No it sounds like someone bleeding guilt because he made a deal. You need to go and see him."

* * *

Nero returned into the cabin, he knew the two needed to talk about Clay, Nero just hoped that Clay hadn't tried to screw with her. Nero had no doubt in their love but Gemma and Clay they had some deep rooted history that easily still screw with her.

"All good?" Chibs asked upon Nero's appearance.

"For now."

Happy watched as his brothers tried to relax. Part of the club he always hated along with his brothers was babysitting duty. It was tedious, especially when the person being babysat was a strung out junkie, and it was in his space. Although he agreed that they could use his cabin, because he would always do what was best for the club, it didn't mean that he had to like it. This cabin was his private space the only person he allowed into this space before was Nicole.

With that thought he checked his cell for the first time and realised that he had a missed call off her and a message, he was just about to listen to it when he heard the glass smash. Happy instantly knew what it was knowing exactly what glass was in the room Darvany was in. It was his gun cabinet. He instantly reached for his gun, his action making his brothers do the same. His gut hadn't failed him because Darvany came rushing into the room wielding a shot gun, which Happy knew was loaded. He always kept them loaded, saved time. And if any of them thought it wasn't she proved them wrong when she fired of a round off in the ceiling.

* * *

The echo of the gunshot stopped any further conversation. Jax instinctively protected Gemma and Nicole and pulled out his gun.

He watched Darvany and Arcadio stumble out of the cabin, Darvany with the shot gun -which Jax knew was the weapon that had been fired in the cabin. He came from behind the car where he moved Nicole and Gemma to and raised his gun ready to fire at the threat.

* * *

Hearing the gun shot Nicole panicked. Happy was in there. She watched this woman run out of the cabin and train her gun on Jax. The man following behind the woman who Nicole did not know either, also had a gun pointing at Jax.

Nicole was moving before she realised what she was doing and she only stopped when the man instructed Jax to drop the gun. Nicole's eyes met his briefly before he looked back at Jax. Nicole knew what he was threatening, her, and that was when she saw the slightest movement of jax's head in her direction before he lowered his gun, and moved to stand in front of her.

* * *

After being forced to drop their weapons Happy and his brothers soon followed Darvany and Arcadio out the cabin once their guns were trained off them.

Walking outside they saw Arcadio threaten Jax to lower his gun. That pissed Happy off, but what pissed him off more was when the reached outside and he saw Nicole. He raised his gun and Tig who had clocked what Happy had noticed quickly followed him raising his gun.

"No..." Nero shouted watching Happy and Tig. Nero had noticed Nicole too and knew from what Gemma had told him, Nicole and Happy were a thing. Which Nero knew meant that Happy would have no problem shooting both his cousin and his Old lady to protect Nicole.

* * *

Watching her son get threatened Gemma's mothers instinct kicked in. Knowing that she had gone unnoticed for now she leant through the car window and grabbed her gun from her bag. Stepping forward she caught the attention of Darvany. Gemma noted the panic and before Gemma knew it the shot gun was pointing at her and a shot was fired.

"GEMMA..." Now it was Nero's turn to be pissed and worried for a loved ones safety.

Arcadio turned his gun on the men when he heard the commotion behind him. He that this situation was escalating badly and his girl had just fired at their President and Gemma. There was another girl which he presumed was club related too, which he had threatened, although silently. He needed her to calm down this situation or they were both dead.

"Dav don't do this." He pleaded sparing a glance at her over his shoulder.

"They are going to kill us!" She shouted as she spared a look at him before looking back to Gemma. "Keys."

"Ignition." Gemma shouted, cautious of the woman in front of her.

With the threat Gemma watched Jax move once again in front of them, protecting them. But that was when she felt Nicole cling to her arm. She was shaking. No one else would question it given the current situation they were in but Gemma did, her niece was a hard bitch. Gemma was already suspicious of her niece's recent behaviour, but this, this was just not like her and when her eyes moved to her niece she noticed that Nicole was not looking at her, Jax or the crazy bitch carrying a shotgun. Her eyes were dead set on Happy. Was this why? Was her fear because of Happy? Was this why she was off?

* * *

Daverny opened the door to the truck. "Come with me." Arcadio looked at Nero when he shouted his name. "They are going to kill us." He looked back at his girl and knew after this she was probably right. He threw one last at Nero but then quickly followed his girl into Gemmas truck. He never reached it though.

The shot rang out, quickly followed by screams. It grabbed everyone's attention. All were shocked that Nero had been the one to fire the shot.

Screaming Daverny shot out of the car and Jax saw his opening. He chased after her tackling her to the ground, quickly manoeuvring the shotgun off her. Anger taking over him., anger that was not just because of her and this shit , anger just from his life, Jax found himself pointing the gun in her face. She cried out in fear and tried to scrabble away. But it didn't faze Jax, he wanted to shoot, it was the easiest option right now. She would be silenced. They could dispose of their bodies, case would be closed, but he didn't get to find out his thoughts were right because before he could act Nero stopped him.

Xxxxxxxx

"You ok?" Nicole spared a quick glance at Gemma before returning her eyes to Happy who was now following after Jax.

"Yeah."

As soon as Jax got the gun off the woman Nicole headed for Happy, and it was like he sensed her because Happy turned around and started heading towards her.

"You ok?" He asked as he reached her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. Nicole nodded but she wasn't really. "What you doin' here?"

"I called you, I went with Gemma, to see Clay." She noticed the flex in his jaw but she never got to answer as Gemma did.

"She came to support me. Problem?" Happy's eyes went to Gemma and nodded.

Happy was surprised by the way Gemma was looking at him, he had seen that look before. He also noticed her eyes go to his hand that was on Nicoles arm. He didn't like it. Gemma could be a nosey bitch when she wanted to be and right now him and Nicole had something to protect and he didnt care want Gemma was thinking.

"No." Happy answer was directed to Gemma. It wasn't until he felt Nicoles fingers on his ribs, that he turned back to Nicole.

"Come on." Happy rasped. He looked over his shoulder and saw his brothers had the situation under control, so he started to moved Nicole away from Gemma and the situation. He headed to the wood rather than the cabin where they were taking back the physco bitch. Happy and Jax exchanged a glance a nod from Jax signalling that he was ok with Happy not following.

Gemma watched them leave but she was intrigued with what was going on between the two. But when she looked away and her eyes caught Nero she knew that was where she had to be.

* * *

"Whats going on here Hap? Who is she?" Happy knew the question was coming and he would of told her later he just didn't expect her to be here and in the middle of it.

"School shootin' it was her kid." Nicole frowned at first it still didn't make sense but then it was like a light bulb.

"The gun, was it ours?" The look in his eyes confirmed the answer. Nicole's hand instinctively went to her stomach as she let out a shuddered breath. This was the only thing that made sense why else would Samcro be involved as much as they were.

Happy knew what his girl was thinking. There was a change between them now when harm came their way. She was thinking of their kid. She was thinking about the life that they were going to be bringing it into and he had to agree this situation didn't sit right with him.

"What happens now?"

"That's on Jax." Nicole nodded. "What happened with Clay?" It was his turn to ask the questions now. He watched Nicole try to regain her composure. Her fingers running through her dark wavy locks.

"I don't know he spouted some shit to Gemma about forgiving her. It was after that was concerning."

"What'd you mean?" Nicole sensed the concern.

"Lee Toric turned up. He's the brother of the nurse Otto killed. Gemma's told Jax."

Happy knew that this was just about to drop a whole new level of shit onto the club. And again it felt like his girl was getting dragged into it. He moved to her, his hands cupping her face. She leaned into the touch. He kissed her deeply and she responded.

Happy loved his club but he needed to protect his only family now.

"You stay away from him."

"I intend to." Nicole's head whipped back towards the cabin, she watched Tig coming out with a cloth and walk over to the lifeless body. She looked back at Happy. "Why did you bring this here?"

Happy wasn't surprised at the question, he even agreed but the club needed this. So he was truthful with her. "Club needed a place off the grid."

Nicole nodded, she knew what the club was like, It had been her whole life. John, Clay, Jax, Gemma, Opie, all of the club members from Samcro to Jury in Nevada had all been her guiding point through her life but right now Happy was it.

She turned to look at him. Nicole has always taken the rough parts of the club, hell her actions over the years had caused a lot of blow back to the club, but Nicole couldn't risk that anymore and she didn't want to. If Happy was bringing this here Nicole feared what else was to come.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Tara started packing away her personal belongings. It felt wrong that she was doing, it made her feel trapped. Oregon had pulled their offer. Not surprising, who would want to hire her now she was arrested for accessory to murder.

She always trusted Jax, she had run to him when her life was hitting an impossible point and he had protected her but over the years she had witnessed him get deeper and deeper into the club, and the club become more and more deadly. And she needed to protect her family, her sons.

Her thoughts were interpreted with a knock on the door, Tara smiled when she saw Margaret. She had been expecting her.

"Hey thanks for stopping by."

"Of course. I saw the boys downstairs. They looked happy, bet their glad to have their mother home."

Tara smiled. "Yeah they are doing good."

"Bet you missed them." This caused Tara to stop what she was doing. She had missed them more than anything and she couldn't wait to get home to them this morning but their family moment was interrupted. Tara didn't hear it all and didn't really care to. But it just confirmed that she had to get her family out.

Margaret could tell that Tara wasn't going to answer. Margaret hated seeing Tara like this. She was a young and very talented doctor who just happened to fall in love with the wrong man, or rather a man that was involved in the wrong life. Margaret had judged initially but over the years she had witnessed the love between the two, but Margaret hated how the life was effecting Tara. This being proved by her recent imprisonment and the loss of the Oregon offer. Margaret really thought that this would be it for Tara, a break out of the life.

"I'm sorry about Oregon."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I do have a favour to ask."

"Of course anything."

"I need some blood work doing, confidentially."

"Are you ok?" Margaret moved closer into the room, Tara moved to close the door behind her.

"I need a pregnancy test."

* * *

"She ok?" Jax asked as he looked outside the kitchen window to where Nicole was sat on the porch. Her knees to her chest as she nursed a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Happy answered, although he wasn't completely sure that was true.

He had explained everything to her, she hadn't said anything at first which was more unnerving to Happy but he presumed that it was because they had company. The only two questions that she did manage to ask, was about Juice's battered and bruised face and what was going to happen now.

To answer the first question Happy explained that it was some brotherly love between Juice and Chibs, and with Nicole being the one who had also expressed concerns about Juice he knew that she understood what he meant. The second question he couldn't answer right now. It was after that and hearing Nero try to fight back the tears as he sat in a room with his now dead cousin, Nicole had removed herself to outside to the porch.

Jax inhaled his cigarette as his eyes left his cousin to look at his brother. Happy's eyes remained on Nicole.

Jax hadn't spoken to Nicole since before she left for Tacoma. He had checked that she was ok after the accident through Happy but they hadn't had a face o face to yet and part of that was because Jax was still trying to keep his promise to Tara, but seeing her outside, faint cuts still displayed on her skin, protecting her from getting shot today, something inside him wanted to go out there, but times had changed and Jax knew that he couldn't just go out there. He felt like he had to as\k permission which felt really strange to him and he just couldn't do it.

"I'm gonna speak to her." Jax watched as Happy's eyes shot from his cousin to meet his stare. Jax still found it strange that the brother standing in front of him was now the man between him and his cousin. Although Jax wasn't going to let that let that control this situation he was still the President of this club. But he was relieved when Happy gave him a nod, which was his way of saying ok.

* * *

Nicole hadn't touched the coffee Chibs had made her but she enjoyed the warmth that it gave her hands.

Today had not gone as she had expected. She didn't expect to be shot at today or the revelations that came after from Happy.

It had scared her because now there was more than just her to think about. This was why she was sat outside. Jax had instructed, that her and Gemma couldn't leave till the car could be cleaned. That was what Tig was doing now along with a guy that she didn't know but presumed that it was one of Neros guys. Nicole was distracted from watching them when she heard the door creaked open. She was surprised to see Jax. She watched as he took the seat next to her.

The silence hung between them until Nicole broke it which surprised Jax.

"How's Tara?" Jax shrugged. He didn't actually know the answer. They hadn't spoken when she was inside and they had barely had chance to speak this morning before all this shit. "You ok?" Jax looked down at the hand that had come to rest on his arm. There was sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nic. I'm sorry for Tacoma, I'm sorry for what happened in the clubhouse." She went to remove her hand at that point but Jax caught it in his. They locked eyes and he could see tears in them. "I never meant to hurt."

"I know." And Nicole did believe that but that didn't mean that it didn't happen.

"Nic, this shit with Cla..." Jax was cut off with the arrival of a vehicle approaching. he felt her hand grip his.

Jax got to his feet and stood in front of Nicole. Jax turned when he heard the door open. Happy emerged, his eyes going to Nicole's, but when they reached Jax's he nodded letting Happy know that there was no threat. Jax knew who this was.

Nicole watched Jax approach the new arrival. Happy stepping into the space in front of her. She got to her feet and stood beside Happy. She watched the exchange. It was a drug deal and Nicole knew exactly who that was for.

"Shit." Happy looked at her now and she returned his look. "Drugs?" Nicole had seen enough deals in her life to recognise one. "I'm not doing this." Happy moved so that he was in front of her blocking her from where she had been looking.

"She needs to be balanced out that's it." Happy knew she was probably flashing back to the Wendy thing.

"You don't believe that anymore than I do." Nicole ran her hand through her hair. She didn't agree with any of this but in order to keep her and her child safe Nicole had to pick her battles and this was one that wasn't one of them. She moved closer to Happy her hand resting on his side. "I just need to get out of here."

Happy couldn't agree more. So he nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Al'right."

Happy waited and watched the exchange. When Jax broke away and headed back towards the cabin Happy approached him.

"Need to head out." He watched Jax's eyes move over his shoulder to Nicole for the briefest moment for returning to his.

"Ok. Will need you back here brother."

"I'll drop her off and then I'll back." Jax nodded, they embraced each other before parting. Happy turned to Nicole and motioned her over, she was by his side in a second.

No words were spoken apart from Jax leaning in to drop a kiss on Nicoles cheek. She stiffened at the gesture, she couldn't help herself. It had been a while since they had been close. She knew that he felt her distance. She felt bad and hoped one day they could get back to what they used to be.

* * *

Juice scrubbed his hands again and again. This was different and it didn't sit right with him.

After Nicole had left Jax had approached him. He wanted him to give Darvany the drugs given that she was currently tied to the bed, but what Jax didn't say in front on everyone and just to him was the club needed her to be silenced.

Juice knew that if he wanted back in the club that he had to do what ever Jax wanted, Jax had basically told him that, and Juice understood that because he had fucked up.

He took the brick, killed a brother, got Nicole caught up in that, almost aided the RICO case against the Sons, sided with Clay until Jax given him an ultimatum. If he wanted to be back in the brotherhood then he had to do what Jax said. So far that had led him to double crossing Clay, allowing a beat down from another brother which he was still carrying the bruises from and now killing an innocent woman. And that was why he scrubbing at his hands. That was a difficult kill. He had killed before but not like this.

Juice was struggling.


End file.
